gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Gears of War Quiz
Hi, Looks like this forum hasn't been used for a while - not since I did a background for the wiki back in 2010! But maybe it's the right place to talk about a couple of things with the whole admin team On Monday, one of our guys left a message for The Forgotten Jedi about a quiz we want to run on this wiki (the message is here). He likely chose The Forgotten Jedi, as he was the last admin to have edited at the time, and thought that other admins would either hear about it from him, or see the message in RC. Peter didn't get a reply, so put the quiz up yesterday, and let The Forgotten Jedi know that it was live. It didn't last long though, JacktheBlack deleted it shortly after. So I think there are two things here, and much as I dislike to mix them up in this forum, I think they are both important to discuss. The first is this quiz. We've had some real success with this type of content. When we ran a similar quiz on http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Survival_Quiz%7CZombiepedia we had more than 30,000 people try it out. That's a lot of excitement, and hopefully a good number of those went on to look deeper at the wiki and read the articles. And the ultimate hope, is that some of those go on to become regular editors. So these quizzes are not just a trivial idea by Wikia, they can have a real effect on the wiki (and obviously the sponsor, Blizzard in this case, gets something out of it too). What I'm hoping is that you will let this quiz run for the next ten days or so, as well as have a discussion here about the future of similar promotions on this wiki. I'll restore it now, but won't edit war over it of course. The second topic is communication. I noticed that the last few messages from Wikia staff to admins didn't get any replies. I don't know if that's just the norm on this wiki, or if you felt the messages didn't need replies, or if you simply didn't want to talk to Wikia. But I would love to talk about getting how we can better communicate and improve the relationship between us. Sorry for such a long message. I guess the tl;dr is: # Please can you leave the quiz up for at least the next 10 days # Let's talk! Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) * I'm not very active on the wiki anymore, but will be active a lot in the next few weeks due to Gears of War Judgment coming out. I don't oppose things like quizs or the chat, but I'm likely to only be doing a lot of editing for another month or two, so I'm not really sure I should be giving approval for things like that. I didn't see a lot of those messages left until five or days after they were posted, and was not really sure how to respond due to my lack of much activity.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 17:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :: That's fair enough :) I think that part of the problem was that idea of leaving the message on the most recently active admins talk page. It's too easy for that to be someone who is not that active, but just happens to have popped in at that point. We're going to try to use forums more often in the future, rather than looking for the latest admin, and hopefully get more admins to look and approve the idea. :: Is there currently a decision making process here? Maybe that's something else that needs talking about. I don't know what would work best for this wiki, but you could maybe have two admins agreeing to significant changes, or take things to the community with a vote. That way decisions on things like turning on chat wouldn't be all on one person -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC)